Night, Purr and Prang
by Dasom
Summary: This story is about 3 girls who come and make things happen to the titans. Embarassing things. NOT GROSS THINGS. Writen by me my friend, i like Terra, she doesn't. ON HOLD DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.
1. Night gets the titans

Night- Ahhhhh! It looks like another peaceful day at the Titans Tower (looks at the tower and smiles)

Cy- Gimme the remote, grass stain! I said, GIMME!

Night- (Sighs) Er, maybe not so peaceful…maybe I should help them out a little. (Starts flying down to the tower)

BB- I'll never hand over the remote! HA HA HA HA!

Night- Then you can become the remote! Muahahahaha! (Uses magicy-sticky thingy on BB)

BB- YAH!

Cy- Oh yeah, now I got the remote! (Jumps onto couch and flips from channel to channel with Beat Boy screaming)

BB- (says in teeny-tiny high pitched voice) Hey! Dude, you're ruining my circuitry!

Cy- Hey! That's my line!

Night- Uh…you're welcome?

BB- Did I ever mention how much I hate girls in all-black? Especially ones that turn you into talking remotes?

Rae- Keep talkin', stubby!

BB- But you wear blue cloaks!

Rae- Which will be the color of your face once I'm done with you!

BB- But I'm a remote! Remotes don't have faces!

Night- Actually…

BB- Shut Up

Rae- (Turns to Night) Do you mind?

Night- Nope. (Zaps BB, once again, with a magicy-sticky thingy)

BB- YAH!

Rae- (Cracks knuckles)

(After fight)

Night- Are there any other imprisoned beings that you would like to beat up?

Rae- Actually…

(Terra's stone-by the way, I HATE Terra!)

(After fight)

Night- Are there any other imprisoned beings that you would like to beat up?

Rae- Actually…

(Terra's stone-by the way, I HATE Terra!)

Terra- Hey Raven! Do you think that you could forgive me for all of the horrible things that I did? I mean, I was really evil at the time, but still…hey, why did I just have a memory blank, and who the beep are you?

Night- Naughty-naughty

Rae- Stupid people say stupid words; and by the way, apology NOT accepted.

Terra- What's an a-pol-o-gy?

Rae- Dim-wit (Smacks Terra in the face several times)

(Back at the tower)

Night- So, do you think that I could hang around a little while?

BB- NO!

Rob- Besides, you're younger than the rest of us…

Night- Okay, okay, so I'm younger than fifteen!

Rob- And you don't have super powers…

Night- What! I can fly and I have a magicy-stick! Besides, I don't see YOU hitting Cinderblock with starbolts or telekinetic aura!

Rob- (Scratches head) Well, I guess you have a point.

BB- WHAT! You're just gonna let a girl that appears out of nowhere join the team! Who are you and what have you done with Robin! Besides, the all-black look is really creepy…

Rae- Grrrrrrrr…

BB- Excuse me for a moment while I run around like a maniac breaking everything in sight while being chased by a REALLY angry Raven… YAHHHHH!

All except BB+Rae- (hears BB's screaming and the breaking of many objects)

(Later)

BB- …and that's why you shouldn't make a half-demon angry.

Everyone Else- (snoring)

BB- Oh, didn't you say that you can do anything with that twig?

Night- (Wakes up) Huh…what…oh, yeah, I can…and it's a stick, not a twig. There's a difference there

BB- Yeah. Whatever. Now, do you think that you could revive Terra? I'd really like to see her again.

Night- After what you've done? You got a better chance of turning into a girl after an argument. Besides, I hate Terra. She lost all of her memory.

BB- How do YOU know that?

Night- Well, what do you expect a piece of gravel to do all day? GAIN memory?

BB- Well…yes…

BB- ME! How about you! You wear all black and hate Terra! It's not like everyone else in the world hates her!

Night- (Uses magic stick to turn on the T.V.)

Reporter- Now, here are the results on the 'I Hate Terra, Slade's Apprentice' voting thingy. Since the recent attack from the girl called Terra, every single person in the world besides Beast Boy has voted to tell if they hate Terra or not. And the results are: everybody hates Terra! Thank you for listening

Night- (uses magic stick to turn off T.V.)

BB- Okay, what kind of person came up with that stupid voting thing?

Robin- Oh! Look! I gotta get to the exercise room to…exercise! See ya!

Cy- It's that time already? Well, time for the T-car's hourly wash and all of that jazz!

Rae- I need to…meditate! Yeah!

Star- (appears in doorway) Friends, what are you doing? And who is that strange girl in all of the black?

Rae- And…Starfire will come with me! (Drags Starfire to her room by the arm)

BB- Okay then…you go do that, while I watch T.V.! (Plops onto couch with remote)

Night- (Slaps forehead) you are SUCH a wingnut!

BB- Of course I am! I…hey!

Night- Case closed

BB- What case? Your suitcase? Are you finally leaving?

Night- My point exactly

BB- What point? The point of your pencil?

Night- Geese, you're stupid

BB- Well, duh! I…

Night- Fell for it again

BB- I'm actually quite close to the ground…

Night- No, you're in a ten story giant 'T' and on the top floor

BB- Unless the building comes crashing down…

Night- Like I said, I can do ANYTHING with this magical stick of mine

BB- Never mind! But still…

Night- Yeah, yeah, yeah, the black thingy. Look, I'm tired of this

BB- You look wide awake to me…

Night- Do you HAVE to be Mr. Literal?

BB- Yes

Night- Okay, that's it. This argument is getting nowhere and I'm getting bored. Let's have some fun! (Insert very evil and glass breaking laugh here)

BB- Um…what's-your-name? Are you okay?

Night- I'm Starjadenight, Night for short, and yes I'm okay, I just wanna have a little fun…by experimenting my magic stick on the Teen Titans! MWA HA HA HA HA!

BB- (Takes out communicator) Guys? The new girl has gone completely whack-o and…YAH! (Gets zapped by magic stick)

BB- (Has blonde curls, light blue dress, high cane, light blue bonnet and bright red lip stick) I-I-I-I'm l-l-l-l… I'M LITTLE BO-PEEP!

Night- Enjoy your time as a girl, now I gotta do something to the rest of the Titans!

(With Cyborg)

Cy- Yo, BB! You still there? Hello?

Night- (enters) Hi Cyborg! Ready for your doom?

Cy- You know, I always thought that my doom would be caused by a psycho villain, not a girl with a magic stick…uh, you can put away the chainsaw now… AHHH!

Night- (chases Cyborg through tower with chainsaw in hand)

(30 seconds later)

Cy- (has head of himself but the body of a Barbie doll) Grumble…grumble…grumble…

Night- Two Titans down, three to go! Wait, why stop there? I'll do ALL of the Titans! And I can just imagine Slade in heart-patterned underwear… (Rubs hands evilly)

Cy- Hey, what the heck are you gonna do with me? (Jumps up and down as high as he can)

Night- You'll make a great model for Speedo

Cy- NOOOO!

(With Robin)

Rob- Beast Boy! Cyborg! Come in! I…YEOW! (Clutches head in pain)

Night- (has hair shaver in hand) Good luck with your new do, Boy Wonder! Or should I say, Boy Blunder!

Rob- What the hack do you mean? (Feels top of his head) Oh no…I'M BALD! (Sits down and sucks thumb)

(With Starfire)

Star- Friends! Why are you not responding?

Night- Hehehe…my next target!

Star- Um…I sense that someone is in the forbidding shadows, and I wish for them to come out please!

Night- (Has hypnotizer in hand, jumps out of shadows)

Star- EEEP!

Night- (Stars using hypnotizer) you will want to enslave the Earth!

Star- (Has swirly eyes) Yes, Master…

Night- Hey! I'm a mistress! Oh well, now I can strike the Dark Goddess…

(With Raven)

Rae- Guys! Are you there?

Night- (Has vacuum cleaner)

Rae-Guys! I-

Night- (Puts vacuum cleaner to Raven's head) Hah hah! Now you shall be what you fear the most!

Rae- ?

Night- (Starts sucking with vacuum cleaner) Muahahahaha!

Rae- Ahhhhh! (All emotions except for happy are sucked out of her head)

Night- (Destroys all emotions that were sucked out with magic stick)

Bri: Rae- (Hair gets longer think Birthmark and The End, Part 3 and cloak turns pink)

Night- Now, Raven, what do you think about life?

Rae- (Grins) it's the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to a person! (Hops up and pretends to be an airplane)

Night- Excellent!


	2. Prang and Purr

2-Purr and Prang (This is the tweaked one)

Night- "Mwahahahaha! Now, it's time to make the Titans go to hel...enor! My evil step aunt! And have a go at the villains..." (eyes glow red and laughs like a maniac)

Prang- (appears) "Why are you laughing evilly and why do you have glowing red eyes?"

Night- "Because I'm having fun, and...where the heck did you come from?"

Prang- "You know, there's a funny story behind that... "

Night- "Suddenly, I don't want to know. What's your name?"

Prang- "Prang"

Night- "Okay"

Prang- "I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored." (lays down on ground)

Night- "Wanna have a lettuce fight?"

Prang- (looks at Night oddly)

Night- "Er...nevermind..."

Purr- "Hello! Can I hang out with you? I don't have any friends, since I moved here 5 seconds ago..."

Night- (Covers Purr's mouth) "WHOA! Slow down! Sure, you can hang out with us... but how the heck did you move here in 5 seconds? And what's your name?"

Purr- "My name is Purple Girl, but call me Purr"

Prang- "Like the cat noise?"

Purr- "Yup"

Night- "And how could you have moved here 5 seconds ago?"

Purr- "I ran really fast"

Prang- "That makes sense...in a slightly chaotic and insane way..."

Night- "Okay, I dunno about you but I'm gonna make the lives of the Titans and the villains MISERABLE! Mwahahahahaha!"

Prang- "Prankster is not my last or middle name!"

Purr- "Yeah, what she said"

Night- (looks at Purr and Prang strangely)

Prang- "Um...eh he he..." (panics, then decides to change subject) "So, can I join you in completely embarrassing and humiliating the Titans and the villains?"

Night- "Sure! The more, the not merrier for the Titans and the rest!"

Purr- "Can I come?" (gives big kitten eyes)

Night-"…..Oh, alright, but only because I don't want you following us around with those pathetic kitten eyes"

Prang- "Blub"

Night- "Uhhhhh..."

Prang- "Don't ask"

Purr- "Why did you say 'blub?'"

Prang- "Grrrrrrrrr..."

Purr- "Whoops...excuse me for a second...YAHHHHH!"

Prang- (chases Purr around the city)

Night- "So why did you say blub?"

Prang (preppy voice, holds up two fingers) - "Random kicks ass!"

Night- "Now, we should go after the easiest first, so, who? I already did the main Titans, so..."

Prang- "Bumblebee!"

Purr- "Who's Bumblebee?"

Night- "What foreign country did YOU grow up in?"

Purr- "Cat world!"

Night- "Okidoki then..."

(At Titans East tower)

Bee- "Is there anything to do today?"

Speed- "Nope"

AL- "We could go swimming!"

Speed- "Okay, I'll go fishing!"

AL- (faints)

Bee- (angry) "I'm part bee, and bees don't like water!" (stings AL)

AL- (is a puny, pathetic crisp)

Speed- "Well, what am I supposed to do!"

Bee- "Jump off the roof so that I don't have to live with you again?"

Speed- "Not gonna happen, cuz I'm too lazy to even take the elevator up there." (takes one step) "Ok. I'm tired. I'm going to bed"

Bee- "How about even CONSIDERING the roof thing?"

Speed- "Shut up"

Night- (jumps in window with magic stick) "Alright! Where is she!"

Speed- "If you mean 'she' as in 'Bumblebee,' then you're welcome to take her!"

AL- "I thought that you were in bed!"

Speed- "And I thought you were a burnt crisp. Anyways, I was GOING to go up there but these idiots broke in before that."

Prang- "IDIOTS!" (rolls up sleeves)

Purr- "Grrrrrrrr..."

Night- "He is SOOOOO dead!"

Speed- (Is completely ignoring Night, Purr and Prang) "Did I mention how much I hate mutant girls?"

Bee- "You did not just say that..." (gets stingers ready)

AL- "Um...Ireallydon'tmindmutantgirls, soI'lljustbegoingnow, bye!" (scurries out of main room)

Speed- (Still ignoring the girls) "Don't you hate mutant girls, Aqualad?" (Realizes AL isn't there) "Aqualad? Where'd you go? "

Prang- "Hey, I just noticed; how come you're the only one with a magicy-sticky thingy, what's your name?"

Purr- "Yeah, what she said!"

Night- "I'm Night, and you could've asked!" (zaps up magicy sticks)

Prang- "Idiotic mutant girls, huh?" (Smiles evilly)

Speed- "Crud..."

NPP- (fly at Speedy)

Prang- (flies back to Bee) "Sorry, may we pummel him?"

Bee- "Be my guest. May I join you?"

Prang- "For now, you may."

Girls- (reduce Speedy to dust, but being a cartoon, he's suddenly back to normal)

Night- (zaps Speed with magic stick)

Speed- (is walking and talking really slowly)

Prang- "Now, to get what we came for!"

NPP- (smile evilly)

Bee- (confused) "You came here for me?"

Prang- (zaps Bee with magic stick)

Bee- (is a fly and buzzing around)

Purr- "Get Aqualad?"

Night- "Get Aqualad"

NPP- "CHARGE!"

(after zappage)

AL- (can't smile) "What! I can't smile? My smile is my LIFE!"

Prang- "Which is why we took it away"

AL- "NOOOO!"

Purr- "Hey, where are those cute little guys who speak spanish?"

Night- "I heard that they were on vacation"

Prang- "We should stop them!"

Night + Purr- (Ponder zapping Mas y Menos, but then shake their heads) "NAHHHH!"

Purr- "Well, what the heck are we supposed to do then?"

Night- "We could track down the villains and stuff, but..."

(Terra's stone; she hasn't left it yet)

Terra- "I wonder how I remembered this stuff but forgot that other stuff...I wonder how I remembered what stuff is...I wonder how I remembered how to talk..." (paces)

Purr- "Can we hit her in the head now? It's not like she's gonna GAIN memory"

Night- "No," (twirls magic stick) "but we can hit her in the head with a 2000 pound weight!"

Prang- "What's her weakness, though?"

Purr- "Well, what's her superpower?"

Night- "Earth"

Prang- "I think I know..."

Terra- (gets transported somewhere) "Hmmm..." (looks down) "NOOO! There's only grass here!" (starts crying)

Violin Guy- (plays his...well...violin)

Terra- "SHUT UP!"

Violin guy- (runs away crying)


End file.
